Mobile devices or wireless communications devices use global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) like Global Positioning System (GPS) to provide precision mapping of a current location of the device. In underground or other shielded environments where the GNSS signals cannot be received, these mapping systems cannot be used. For example, when a mobile user has parked a car in an underground garage, it would be useful to be able to provide a map of the underground garage to direct the user back to this car. There is accordingly a need for a solution to this technical problem.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.